The Demigods Agreed
by rox.fanfics
Summary: Harry was not expecting a group of six very attractive and powerful people to drop into his life suddenly, and he wasn't quite sure if he was happy when they did.
1. Chapter 1

Life was as normal as it could be inside of a secret house that was hidden by magic and whose occupants were on the brink of war. That was until Dumbledor burst through the front door, hold a piece of parchment and out of breath.

"They agreed,"

"Dumbledore" Molly Weasley cried as she spotted him, she had never seen the wizard so disheveled before and was quite worried, to tell the truth.

"They agreed to help us, I made contact with their teacher and he's sending his best pupils," Dumbledor's eyes had a sparkle that had been scarce in the last few weeks. "With them, we can win,"

"With who?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, still confused and worried, "come have a cup of tea and explain everything," Dumbledor obliged and followed her into the kitchen.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley started, "what is going on?" Dumbledor's face split into a grin.

"There are a race of people more powerful than all wizards, I've known about them for years but I never contacted them because they are so powerful and my problems were not worth their time," he stopped to take a breath,

"I was wondering who would be willing to help us in the war and who would be powerful enough to stop Voldemort-" Mrs. Weasley flinched, "-and it clicked. They are powerful enough to defeat him and knowledgeable enough to know how to. I reached out and after weeks of convincing, they are sending over six individuals to help,"

"Six?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "that's not very many, Voldemort can kill six people easily,"

"Yes," Dumbledore grinned, "but not these six."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you reckon they want?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione as they went downstairs

"I'm not sure, but it's either really important or not important at all because then there would be no harm telling us," Ron looked a little put out by Hermione's answer, he wanted something exciting to happen for once.

"Well, the only way to know is to find out," Harry said and walked ahead of them towards the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen they realized how tense everyone was, but more noticeable was that Dumbledore looked relieved and excited.

"What do you think is up with Dumbledore?" Ron asked and Harry just shrugged,

"I guess they'll tell us, or I hope so," he muttered before Mrs. Weasley shushed them all and motioned for Dumbledore to speak.

"As you know," he stated, "we are on the brink of an all-out war with Voldemort-" most people flinched "-and we are not as prepared as we wish we were," he took a slow breath and his eyes twinkled,

"You all know Voldemort is powerful no doubt about it, but I happen to know someone even more powerful, and a group of them have agreed to help in the war. Six of them, to be exact," there was muttering around the room.

Sirius was whispering something to Lupin who was nodding, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a rapid conversation with Bill. Fred and George had perplexed looks on their face, the first time I had seen them wear that expression.

Hermione was trying to put pieces together, more powerful than you know who? The only person who was more powerful than him was Dumbledore and possibly Harry if he trained more.

Dumbledore called for silence and continued with his speech, "They will explain their stories to all the members of the order, no children should hear what they say, it is of the utmost importance. If Voldemort knew what they are, we're doomed," he ended solemnly.

"They will be arriving in ten minutes and they will all share a room, their past is traumatic and they prefer to stay together," his eyes became cold, "they are probably the most powerful people you've met in your lives, even their extremely powerful parents fear them when they combine their powers,"

"If you want to survive to see morning, do not provoke them. They have fought in many battles and have reflexes faster than you can imagine. They are always on guard and ready for battle, never have them as your enemy," as soon as Dumbledore ended his speech, there was a loud shout from the dining room.

"KELP HEAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

All of the wizards ran to the dining room, Harry was wondering who this 'kelp head' is. They walked in on a strange sight.

A punk rock girl with spiky black hair that had blue streaks was sending a terrifying death glare at a _very_ handsome boy with tanned skin, raven black hair, and sea-green eyes.

"Sorry, pinecone face," the boy shrugged, "I don't control where I land when death breath transports us," he winked at an Italian boy who was dressed in all black and seemed to radiate death.

The boy glared at him.

"You try traveling halfway across the world in ten seconds while carrying five other people," he scoffed and a boy next to him who radiated light and happiness smiled.

The light boy whispered something into the dark boy's ear and the dark boy made a little noise, "Never mind," he said quickly, "I have no complaints about this trip," the light boy smirked.

"He threatened you, didn't he," said a boy with a small scar on his lip and the dark boy nodded.

"Hm" Dumbledore cleared his throat and the group noticed the clan of Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, and Harry.

The tanned boy's face went from light-hearted and breezy to stone cold and emotionless in a second. It was quite terrifying. .

Evidently, the other wizards noticed the change too because they collectively tensed.

"Are you Dumbledore?" 'kelp-head' nodded at Dumbledore who made an affirming motion, "I apologize that we couldn't get here sooner, but we just came out of a war two years ago and weren't cleared for battle until recently," he gave a pointed look at the blonde boy who just shrugged.

"Sorry, Percy," he didn't sound very sorry, "you guys had more injuries than anyone I've seen in a while, not to mention the mental side effects," the scary blonde girl gave him a grateful nod and motioned for 'Percy' to continue.

"Not all of us came exactly… willingly," Percy cast a glance at the blonde girl, dark boy, then kind of looked at his own feet for a moment, "We will help you with the war, protecting the kid you talked about, and the other thing you mentioned, but we are not required to help with anything else, understood?" Dumbledore nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. We all followed uncertainty.

There was a loud noise (presumably someone in the large group knocking something over) and Mrs. Black started screaming.

Everyone in the new group faced the noise in battle poses, all gripping something, a ring, necklace, canister, bracelet, coin, and a pen.

After a second, the dark boy grinned, "That's a dead person!" the group relaxed as the dark boy walked towards the portrait.

As soon as Mrs. Black saw him, she stopped screaming, "who are you?" she asked, confused, while the boy just grinned.

"My name is Nico, and you're going to leave this house or suffer," he said this with a creepy smile that none of the newcomers seemed to notice, they just watched like this happened every day.

"Nico," the blonde girl scolded, "you can't go around threatening and killing everyone who annoys you," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it's illegal,"

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, but-"

"I rest my case," Nico turned back to Mrs. Black's portrait and she started screaming, but not the usual sort, this time in agony. She was clawing at her own face, drawing blood.

"WHY!" she screamed and Nico smirked,

"You think that's bad?" he asked and Mrs. Black's screaming doubled in volume, she started pounding on the edge of the portrait.

Eventually, she went limp and disappeared. Nico smirked a little and walked back to us, he then seemed confused by the wizard's shocked faces.

"What?" he asked and Sirius gave him a terrified look.

"You killed her," he whispered and Nico shrugged like this was an average Tuesday.

"Not really, I just showed her some of my memories, not even the bad ones, and she took care of the rest herself," he then faced Dumbledore, "can we get some food now? Carrying five people across the world builds up an appetite."


	4. Chapter 4

We all managed to find space in the kitchen, which was difficult considering everyone was avoiding the new group who seemed quite content talking to each other.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to sit close to the small group, hoping to overhear their conversation.

"This house radiates death," Nico said to the boy with a scar on his lip,

"Why do you think that?" Asked the boy while Nico rolled his eyes,

"Jason, does this look like the happiest place in the world to you?" Jason just shrugged,

"I don't know, it seems alright compared to some other places we've been to," the rest of the group nodded solemnly and their eyes seemed to go far away.

The group made small conversations with each other but nothing important came up, or at least nothing important came up according to Hermione who was the only one really listening.

Sirius and Remus were also eavesdropping on the guests, though much more discreetly.

They were having a conversation with Bill Weasley, but with his heightened hearing, Remus was able to hear everything the newcomers were saying.

"I heard they have ghosts in the castle," 'Solace said to Nico who looked a little angry,

"Are they registered?"

"I don't know, but I was reading a book about the school and it said that the ghosts are a huge part of it,"

"Do they not realize how much paperwork ghosts cost me? I've literally spent HOURS with my father getting through the mountain of paperwork on his desk, and I mean an actual mountain," 'Solace' giggled which made Nico blush.

"Gay," Remus whispered to Sirius who grinned,

"Yes, I am,"

"No, I meant those two, Nico and the sunshine boy,"

"Ah, fellow homosexuals, nice,"

"I'm pansexual but yes," 'Solace' must have heard their conversation because he cut in, "Nico and I have been together for… how long sunshine?" Nico glowered at the nickname but answered.

"1 year and 7 months, Will, I thought you were the smart one," Will just smiled and gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are you guys together?" Will asked, pointing at the two of them, Sirius smiled while Remus blushed.

"Yup, we got back together recently because I was in Azkaban for a while and Remus thought that I murdered my best friends but it all got cleared up," Sirius expected Nico and Will to look shocked but they just nodded like it was perfectly normal.

"I remember blaming Percy for Bianca's death, it really weighs down on you," Nico shrugged sympathetically at Remus who looked taken aback.

"Who's Bianca?" Sirius knew as soon as the words left Moony's mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. Nico had been opening up to them a little, but all of that vanished once Remus mentioned Bianca.

Nico's eyes became dark and cold in an instant, it was honestly scary. Remus was about to apologize but Nico stood up and walked away from the table. Will gave them a sorry look before following after him.

Sirius turned back to the table where all of the guests were either looking sympathetically at the door which Nico had exited or giving Remus a death stare. The scariest was the tan boy with the sea-green eyes.

"Don't ask about Bianca, she was Nico's sister and he's had a lot of trouble getting over her death. I was there when Bianca died, Nico blamed me for her death for almost a year, I don't blame him at all for thinking that way, I could have saved her but was too late. Don't ask us personal questions, we all have traumatic stories and we will only share them if we feel like it," the boy finished his speech and all the wizards looked down at their plates.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Thank you for that wise warning Perseus-"

"Just Percy,"

"Alright, thank you, Percy. Some of your friends have not introduced themselves, could you go around and say your names as well as one thing about yourself, it doesn't have to be personal, just a fact," Dumbledore smiled at Percy who shrugged.

"Alright, Bro, could you go get Nico and Will?"

"Anything for you, bro,"

"Just knock before you go in, bro they could be having an intimate moment,"

"Nice thinking, bro," Jason left after giving Percy a fistbump

"Wait, two boys are together?" Harry asked in genuine confusion, and Percy could tell there was no malice in the question.

"Yeah, there are tons of different sexualities, Hades, I'm bisexual, Will is pansexual, Nico is gay, Thalia is demisexual, Jason is straight but a huge ally, Annabeth is polysexual, we're just a little queer gang," Percy laughed as did the others.

Harry looked kind of confused about all the new words so Percy explained, "bisexual means that I'm sexually attracted to more than one gender, pansexual means attraction regardless of gender, demisexual means you can only feel sexual attraction if you have a strong emotional bond with someone, an ally is someone who is not part of the community but supports it, and polysexual means attraction to all genders, but not gender blind like pansexual," Harry seemed to understand a little more but was still processing it all. **(AN: Don't send hate over this, I made the creative decision to make most of the characters part of the lgbt+ community)**

The Dursleys never talked to Harry about these things, he didn't even know how babies were made until he asked Hermione in the third year.

"Ok, I think I get it, can I ask you more later?" Harry asked and Percy smiled widely,

"Sure! I know somethings but if you want to know more about blatant homophobia and being in gay relationships, you should ask Nico and Will, speak of the devil!" Will and Nico entered the room, both with messed up hair while Jason was grinning.

"Hey, Nico, get a nice drink of Sunny D?" Thalia said casually which made Nico and Will go red while all the demigods fell on the floor laughing.

"Sunny D?" Harry whispered to Hermione who was blushing, she just shook her head at him and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Anyways, we're introducing ourselves," Percy said once the others calmed down. He started talking.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, my name is Percy Jackson, and my favorite color is blue," his friends smiled at him while everyone else in the room looked a little confused, like how he thought liking blue was a personality trait.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, I want to be an architect," Hermione perked up at Annabeth's words

"My name is Jason Grace, um… I got this scar on my lip when I was two, I was trying to eat a stapler," Thalia smiled at Jason in a loving way, are they together?

"My name is Thalia, I have a last name but if you use it I'll slit your throat, I'm Jason's older sister and I am bound to be a maiden for eternity," Definitely not a couple, then. Everyone looked a little shocked but got distracted when Nico started talking.

"I'm Nico di Angelo and I am very old fashioned when it comes to manners,"

"I'm Will Solace, I was raised in Texas and I know how to make the best ice tea in the world," Nico laughed a little while the other members of the group nodded in agreement.

"It's true, I had dinner with them a few months ago and Will made iced tea. It was incredible, almost as good as my mom's blue cookies," Percy got some weird looks but Will looked very happy.

"Be glad he only made that, I let him cook once and the place smelt like burning for a week," Nico raised an eyebrow at Will who blushed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor fifth year, and I've been keeping up with the muggle school curriculum over the summers," Harry and Ron both shot her surprised looks while Ammabeth nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley, Gryffindor fifth year, I knocked out a troll with its own club in first year," Percy laughed and smiled a little.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry expected reactions to his name but none came so he continued, "My best subject has always been defense against the dark arts,"

"I'm Sirius Black, this is actually the house I grew up in, not that I like it," he shrugged.

"I'm Remus Lupin, I used to teach defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts in Harry's third year,"

"I'm Alastor Moody, but most people call me Mad-Eye," Percy could see why, "I've filled up most of the cells in Azkaban by catching filthy death eaters," Mad-Eye clearly wanted to intimidate the new group but they all burst out laughing.

"Who would want to eat Thanatos," Nico choked out which made their laugh double in volume.

"The guy is good looking, but not appetizing… well," Will raised his eyebrow, earning a stone-cold glare from Nico, Will just smiled.

"Bitch, you better not," Nico whispered which caused the strange group to burst out laughing again.

"I'm joking, sunshine, who's next?" Will looked around and Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"I'm Molly Weasley, but you can call me Mrs. Weasley, I am usually the person who cooks in this house," she sent a playful glare to the other adults in the room.

Everyone else introduced themselves and you could feel the new group becoming more relaxed in the space once they knew people's names and a little about them.

"Oh! Look at the time, you lot better get off to bed while the grown-ups have a talk," Mrs. Weasley shooed Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny up to their rooms then shut the door and placed noise-canceling spells on it.

"Damn, now we won't know what's going on with those new guys, that Nico kid didn't even look of age!" Ron exclaimed, Harry couldn't help but agree with him.

"It is strange, isn't it, they all seemed quite on edge when they first got here, not to mention all of the sexual jokes they make," Hermione blushed while Fred and George snickered.

"I think we'll get along great," they said in creepy unison but Harry still looked confused.

"What was sexual about what they were saying?" He asked and Fred's mouth hung open while George laughed.

"Everything, that whole 'get a nice drink of Sunny D?' Thing that Thalia said," Harry still looked blankly at them and soon that stare turned to horror at all the things Fred and George described.

"I think you've traumatized him," Hermione said in a monotone voice while Harry stared at the wall in complete shock.

"You knew all this?" He asked Hermione, shocked, she just shrugged.

"I read a book about it, but most of it I was able to figure out by myself," They talked on the stairs for a while longer, Harry still numb from Fred and George's words.

They all stopped when the door below them opened, revealing Will carrying a very disgruntled Nico in his arms.

"Mio amore, I love you but please put me down," Nico gave Will a pleading look but Will just smiled.

"Nope, sorry sunshine, you're too cute," Will kissed Nico on the nose but the younger boy refused to blush.

"How about I make a deal with you," Nico smirked and Will raised an eyebrow, Nico then leaned in and whispered something to Will who immediately set Nico down.

Nico gave Will a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs, "Why does that work every time," Will whispered before he noticed the small group on the stairs.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Will asked then seemed to remember that they lived here too.

"What did Nico whisper to you," Fred asked and Will blushed, looking upstairs where Nico had disappeared.

"Let's just say that Nico has an outfit that I like to see him in," Fred and George laughed while Hermione smirked a little. Ron and Harry both looked confused.

"If he's your boyfriend, shouldn't you like him in all outfits?" Ron asked and Will turned even redder.

"Of course I love him no matter what he's wearing, but-"

"It's basically sexy underwear," Hermione spoke and Ron's eyes bugged out while Harry still looked confused.

"Anyway, Nico will kill me if he knows I told you this, so I'm just gonna go upstairs and pretend this never happened," Will gave them a smile before running upstairs while Fred and George wolf-whistled. (AN: don't kill me, Nico is 16 and Will is 17, everything is fine, this is 2 years after BoO)

"I do hope they know how to cast a silencing charm," Hermione mumbled which only caused Fred and George to laugh harder.

"I've been scarred for life," Harry sat on his bed and rubbed his face and Ron patted him on the back,

"Me too, mate, me too,"

"You're both being so dramatic, it's not that big of a deal, just a way people can express love physically, and they are both of the legal age of consent, there are no real problems," Hermione sounded exasperated at the pair.

"If you two want to try any of it out, just remember to be quiet," Hermione smirked at Harry and Ron's horrified faces.

"Oh, get out of here, Mione," Ron threw a pillow at the door Hermione had just closed.

Ron and Harry didn't have much time to recover before their door burst open again, this time revealing Percy and Jason.

"Hey, we were just coming to give you guys some information about the meeting, if you're going to survive you need the facts and we are not bound to follow Dumbledore's every word," Jason grinned while Percy looked more serious.

"Look, Voldemort is trying to get something from the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic, a prophecy of some type, they couldn't tell us the contents, but we've delt with prophecies before," Percy took a breath as though reliving a memory.

"No one knows how he's going to try and get it," Jason picked up where Percy left off, "but it has crucial information that could give Voldemort more insight in how to kill you," Harry's mind began swimming with images.

Jason put a steady hand on his shoulder, for some reason this made Harry feel more grounded and kept his thoughts in check.

"So, if Voldemort got access to the prophecy, he could have a better idea on how to kill me?" Harry looked into Percy's eyes, wishing for someone to laugh and say 'nope, just kidding, there's no prophecy,' but no one spoke.

"Listen, man, we know what this feels like, we can help, that's why Dumbledore asked us to be here," Jason tried to comfort him but this just made Harry feel worse.

These people had lives, they obviously didn't want to be here, but Harry was so incompetent Dumbledore had called them in, disrupting their lives, all for Harry.

"Alright, thanks guys, you can get some rest, I'm sure traveling is tiring," Percy looked as though he didn't believe him but walked upstairs anyway.

"I would suggest not going into Nico and Will's room," Ron called after them which made them both laugh,

"Don't worry, we learned that lesson a while ago," Jason assured them before following Percy.

Both Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed and turning off the lights.

"Do you think that Thalia girl was serious about being a maiden forever?" Ron asked in the dark and Harry felt like facepalming.

"I'm pretty sure she was, otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it," Harry said exasperatedly,

"She might have been joking though," Ron mumbled and Harry decided not to respond, Ron would see himself if she was serious or not and probably get kicked by her combat boots in the process.

It wasn't long before Ron's snores filled the room and Harry also drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing a very loud scream was not the way Harry wanted to wake up, in fact, the scream just happened to be very close to him, which is not what you want to be hearing at four in the morning.

Harry sat up, not sure who was screaming, but it didn't sound familiar.

"Who the hell is screaming?" Ron groaned while Harry just shrugged.

Hermione burst into their room with a crazy look in her eyes, "It's Percy, he's having a dream, no one can wake him up," there were footsteps behind her and Annabeth appeared,

"This is what you get for not letting Percy and I share a room, the nightmares never stop," Annabeth didn't wait for their response, just ran up to Percy and Jason's room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all followed her, unsure what exactly was happening. Another terrible scream shook the house and Harry felt the ground beneath him shake, though he supposed it was his sleep-deprived brain making things up.

The golden trio arrived outside Percy's room and saw him lying on the bed, shirtless, his body covered in scars and his face scrunched up in a tortured expression.

"Annabeth, he's going to destroy the house!" Jason yelled and the blonde girl who had just been staring at Percy in shock ran to his side.

"He hasn't had one this bad in months, I thought it was getting better,"

"It was, but you need to wake him up, NOW!" Annabeth wiped the tears from her face and sat next to Percy, wrapping her arms around his thrashing body.

"Seaweed brain, we're not down there anymore, nobody can hurt me, you are alive!" Percy stopped screaming at the sound of Annabeth's voice but his breathing was heavy, sweat pouring down his face.

"Annabeth," he whispered, opening his eyes a little, Annabeth pulled him into her arms and whispered soothing words into his ear. She made eye contact with Jason who nodded and got up, sending a look to the trio as well as all the other members of the house who had gathered outside the door.

"I'll tell you guys what happened, just leave them alone for a little, he needs to calm down," Jason motioned for all of them to follow him to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down except for Jason who stood at the head of the table, like an army general preparing to brief his troops.

"Annabeth and Percy have gone through a lot in their lives, more than all of you combined, and I don't need sass or arguments, it's true," Jason made eye contact with Harry, who had opened his mouth to say something.

He shut it immediately.

"Dumbledore told you guys that Percy and Annabeth needed to stay in the same room, same with Nico and Will, though you didn't have a problem with them for some reason," Jason rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Percy is the most powerful person I've ever met, I've been training for a solid eight years at least, he's only been training for about half of that and I wouldn't be surprised if he could beat me in a fight," Jason smirked a little as though thinking of a fond memory, his face then took on the previous serious expression.

"If Percy has a nightmare, he loses control of his powers, I've only seen the full extent of that once," Jason shuddered, "our headmaster wouldn't let Percy and Annabeth share a room, Percy had a nightmare, he almost destroyed the entire school," He looked around to see the shock on the wizard's faces.

"What happened to Percy and Annabeth?" Hermione asked timidly, Jason gave her a small glare and was about to respond when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"We don't like to talk about it," Percy was leaning against the door frame, he wasn't wearing a shirt and you could very clearly see all of the scars (not to mention muscles).

Harry wasn't sure why he noticed Percy's muscles so much, and why the sight of them made his cheeks flame up. Perhaps it was all the things Fred and Heorge had mentioned still in his mind, but Harry wasn't sure.

"Will, stop staring," Nico hissed to his boyfriend, Will smirked at him.

"You jealous Sunshine?" He teased and Nico playfully smacked his arm.

"Percy and I have gone through a lot of things in our lives, we are the only one capable of calming the other down when we have flashbacks, that's why we sleep in the same room," Annabeth tries to explain but Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear, but having a boy and girl in the same room is against the rules, no matter the circumstances,"

"You have no trouble with Nico and Will, and I know for a fact that they have sex," Fred spoke up, pointing at the currently bickering couple.

"What about sex?" Will asked and Nico rolled his eyes.

"No one wants Percy and Annabetht to share a room because they might have sex, then Fred pointed out that we share a room and are also a couple,"

"Oh, yeah, I guess the whole pregnancy thing is always a possibility when it comes to people of the oposite sex, but we don't have to worry about it," Will smirked and winked at Nico who rolled his eyes.

"Will, you're a doctor, if you didn't know these things I would be worried, we're talking about the fact that Percy and Annabeth get nightmares, I get them too, you've seen them, tell Mrs. Weasley about them, please?" Nico sounded genuinely worried and Will could sense this, he immediately changed his tone.

"Yeah, I've seen all three of them when they get nightmares, Percy and Annabeth get hurt and have to stay in the infirmary overnight sometimes. I have healing powers, I can see what's causing a patient distress and-" Will shuddered, "I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy,"

The whole room got quiet, Mrs. Weasley looked a little ashamed, her cheek were flushed.

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore had told us that you shouldn't be seperated, but I'm a mother, I'm always going to be overly cautious," Jason gave her a nod of understanding while Thalia looked mad.

"If Dumbledore told you to do something, why didn't you do it? Did he not tell you that we had traumatic pasts and that we needed other people? You better be glad my girlfriend isn't here, she would beat your asses for putting Percy and Annabeth through this," Thalia's eyes were blazing, the electric blue was flashing with lightning.

"Girlfriend?" Ron choked and and Thalia turned her fiery glare on to him, making him sink into his chair.

"Yes, I might be demisexual, but I'm biromantic, I don't feel sexualy attracted to Reyna but I do love her romantically," Thalia was playing with a very sharp bronze knife, Ron wisely decided not to say anything else.

"Alright," Sirius interrupted before anything could get out of hand, "Percy and Annabeth need to share a room at night, Molly, you might not like it, but they've given us good reasons. It seems like Nico and Will need to do the same thing, so don't think about separating them just because they fool around," Mrs. Weasley looked ready to argue but thought better of it, Dumbledore had said they were very powerful before and she had only heard a little about their lives.

Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply and shook her head, "Alright, I don't like it, but I'll allow it,"

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered, you could see bags under her eyes, it was obvious that she wasn't able to sleep without Percy, but with him standing behind her, his arms around her, her eyelids felt heavy, it was all she could do not to fall asleep right there.

Percy could tell Annabeth needed to sleep, he scooped her up in his arms, pulling her to his chest and walked towards the staircase.

"We've dealt with a lot of horrors, but most of us know how to handle them and how to calm ourselves down, please just listen when we say we need something," Nico said before grabbing Will's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Jason and Thalia were the only ones of the group left with a room full of the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus.

"I would ask if you have any questions, but it's not our place to tell you what they went through, just understand that they need each other," Jason said and Thalia nodded, giving them all a look that said 'or else'.

Harry went back to bed feeling confused and worried, what had happened to them? Will they be able to help if they're so obviously hurt and traumatized from past events?

All of these thoughts clouded Harry's mind as he fell into a dream.

**I don't do authors notes a lot, but I need to rant and this is the only place I can. You can skip this if you want to as it doesn't involve the plot or story directly.**

**So, my mom has been reading a lot of articles online about how bad technology is for people with depression (I have depression) and she seems to believe that I am depressed because I spend a lot of time online. Now she has shut down my phone, won't let me access anything on it other than messaging, even though I use some apps on my phone to help with panic attacks and mental break downs.**

**So that's what's been happening in my life, I've had more panic attacks in the past week than I had in the last month but my mom doesn't listen to me when I tell her about them.**

**Thanks for listening to my rant :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was running through the graveyard again, it was a dream he had quite often but that didn't make it any easier.

Cedric! Harry realized that Cedric must be here somewhere, he always was in these dreams, the question was whether or not he was dead.

Harry looked around the familiar grave of Tom Riddle Sr and saw Cedric standing there, his skin pale with shock, his breath misting in front of him.

Cedric turned to face Harry, his eyes were wide, his usually handsome face wiped with the expression of pure fear.

"Harry," he whispered, falling to his knees, Harry raced out from behind the tombstone, just managing to get his hand under Cedric's head before it hit the ground.

"You won," Cedric whispered, a small smile gracing his face, Harry felt a tear fall down his face.

"I only won because of you," Harry choked out, the tears falling faster now.

"I wanted you to win, from the beginning," Cedric's voice was nearly a whisper at this point, his eyes fogging, Harry felt sobs rack his body.

"I liked you," he yelled, "you can't leave me, you can't leave Cho, your dad," Harry was shaking, Cedric's hand brushed his hair behind his ear.

"I liked you too, and I'm not really leaving, I'll always be with them, and you, I'm never really gone, you'll just have to wait a while before you can see me again," Cedric's face twisted in pain, then stilled, not moving.

"No!" Harry yelled desperately shaking Cedric's lifeless body.

Harry's body racked with sobs of agony, snot dripping from his nose.

"Harry, wake up!" Harry felt someone shaking him, he jolted up and collided with the head of the person who was shaking him, it just happened to be Ron.

"Ow, bloody hell mate, Mum just wanted me to get you up for breakfast," Ron rubbed his forehead where Harry had smacked it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, just a bad dream," Harry mumbled softly, also rubbing his forehead.

"Alright, who was being an idiot this time," Will Solace sauntered into their room, a bored expression on his face, "I can hear people colliding form a mile away, I live with Jason a Percy," Will looked Harry up and down, then turned his gaze to Ron.

"Give me your hands," he instructed and Ron gave Harry a confused look, Will rolled his eyes, "I have healing magic and I can use it unless you want that to bruise?" He asked sarcastically.

Both Harry and Ron quickly gave him their hands.

Will muttered words under his breath, closing his eyes in concentration. Harry did notice that the pain was dulling considerably.

"Thanks, mate, how was your night with Nico?" Harry smirked as Will reddened and sputtered causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Someone say my name?" A voice came from the doorway, Harry looked up to see Nico standing there in black skinny jeans and a hoodie.

Will blushed even more.

"Will was just healing us, we bumped into each other, and Ron asked how his night with you was," Harry explained and Nico smirked at the blushing Will.

"Aww, is Solace embarrassed that he liked being the little spoon for once?" Nico teased.

"Everyone likes being the little spoon, it's comfy," Will tried to defend himself while Nico just laughed.

"Anyway, we need to get breakfast," Will said, distracting the others from their laughing fit.

"Ok," Nico followed Will out of the room with Harry and Ron on their heels.

The group of boys got downstairs and walked in on a strange sight.

Thalia had Jason in a headlock and was ruffling his hair in an affectionate manner.

Percy was asking Mrs. Weasley if there was a spell to turn his pancakes blue while Annabeth was giving him an exasperated look.

Mrs. Weasley looked confused but agreed and suddenly Percy's pancakes were a bright aquamarine.

"Will, how was your sleep last night," Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile and Will smiled a bit,

"His sleep was great, I let him be the little spoon," Nico said and gave Will a sarcastic smile while the demigods, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Fred, and George laughed.

Will shrugged with a sinister grin, "I might be the little spoon, but at least I'm not a bottom," a loud 'Ohhhhhh' came from the demigods while Nico blushed, causing Sirius, Fred, and George to laugh harder.

"It's too early for this," Ron said without emotion and sat down to eat his pancakes.

"No, little Ronikins, this is incredible," Fred said, high-fiving Will.

"You have taken the innocence of my little cousin, you will pay!" Percy yelled comically, causing the group to laugh like mad.

"Jackson, you're not my dad, and therefore can't tell me what to do," Nico said snarkily and sat down next to Sirius who was still laughing.

"Well, we need to go to Diagon Alley today, you all need supplies and I'm pretty sure than Ron needs new pajamas, your Hogwarts letters will be arriving any minute now-" As soon as the words left Mrs. Weasleys mouth a group of owls flew into the kitchen through the window.

All of the owls, flew straight to Annabeth, resting on her arms and trying to get her attention, Annabeth looked a little scared but started petting them.

"Let's get the letters and send them on their way," Remus suggested helpfully, giving Annabeth a warm smile which she gratefully returned.

Remus and Sirius were put in charge of getting the letters off of the owls and handing them to their respectful owner.

Percy looked at his letter and raised an eyebrow, "Pets?" He asked and Hermione nodded smiling.

"Yes, we're allowed to have pets at Hogwarts, you can buy them at Diagon Alley, you can get an owl, a cat, a toad, and probably some other things," Hermione looked like she wanted to keep talking about the different animals you could have at Hogwarts but Mr. Weasley interrupted her.

"I'm sure that's fascinating Hermione, but we really should get going,"

Percy wasn't sure why, but he was excited to see Diagon Alley.

**For sneak peeks and updates follow rox_fanfics on Instagram!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Whatthefuckwhathtefuckwhatthefuck-" Harry heard Nico repeating until Will clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, earning him a glare from Nico.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Fred and George said in unison, their signature grin on their faces.

"What are those for?" Jason pointed at a store with broomsticks, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all gave him scandalized looks.

"You don't know about Quidditch?" Fred asked and Jason just shrugged,

"I know I read the word somewhere but I don't know the meaning," he said, Fred and George linked their arms with his and started explaining every single rule, Ron chiming in here and there.

"Well, we need to get our money before we actually buy anything, off to Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley smiled at them all before leading them down the path to the large marble building.

"Nico, are you in charge of money with your dad and all?" Harry heard Annabeth ask and Nico nodded, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"I heard you say that you wanted to be an architect, I've always been fascinated with architecture but I never understood the science of the arch, in the wizarding world we can use magic, but how do muggles do it?" Hermione fell into step next to Annabeth whose eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of talking about her supposed hobby.

Annabeth went on the explain the physics of arch design to a very captive audience that consisted solely of Hermione.

Percy fell into step with Harry, "You said you wanted to talk about sexualities and stuff, are there any particular questions you have in mind? I might not be the best person to ask but I can try," Percy gave Harry a dazzling smile, making him turn red.

"Yeah," Harry spluttered, "is it really possible to have feelings for both genders, like, I know I've had a crush on this girl before, but at the same time there was a boy last year," Harry trailed off, worried he had said too much but Percy nodded reassuringly, his presence itself calming.

"Of course, I had a crush on this guy when I first got to our school, his name was Luke, Annabeth did too, he acted really nice but ended up being a traitor, it was hard to struggle with my feelings for him because I thought it was hurt from his betrayal, not any romantic feelings, does that make sense?" Harry nodded slowly and Percy continued,

"There are many different sexualities out there, and you could choose a label or not, you could just identify as queer, kind of an inclusive term for all sexualities or for people who don't want to be put in a box," Harry furrowed his brow at that.

"I've heard that word be used as an insult before, though, lots of boys in my old school called me that and I didn't know what it meant but I knew it was bad," Percy looked a little sad.

"Yeah, some people used to call me that too, but lots of people have decided that we should take back the word, you know? Of course, there are always going to be assholes in the world but some people like the idea of taking something that has been used against us and turning it into something good," Harry still looked a little uneasy.

"I know it might be an all-inclusive term, but I don't think I like using it, makes me think of being bullied in school again," Percy put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod. **(AN: Someone asked me why I didn't use the term 'queer community' instead of 'LGBTQ+ community', it's basically because I know that some people aren't comfortable with the word and my stories will always be inclusive to everyone (as long as your not a bigot))**

"That's totally ok, man, not all people are comfortable using it and that's perfectly understandable, you don't have to be rushed to find a label, take your time and if you choose something that later you don't think applies to you anymore, you can always change it," Percy gave Harry his warm smile again which made Harry's insides do a little flip while his face heated up.

"Thanks, Percy, I really appreciate it,"

"No problemo, ask anyone in the group if you have more questions, we're all pretty educated on the topic, considering our parents taught us about old greek myths when we were little and the greek gods are anything but straight," Percy laughed while Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to laugh along.

Luckily for Harry, they arrived at Gringotts at that moment.

Harry could hear Annabeth gushing about something or other to Hermione who was also pointing out parts of the marble structure.

Everyone followed Mrs. Weasley inside the grand bank and Annabeth talked in a rapid-fire fashion to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley approached the front desk and handed her key to the goblin while saying her vault number, the goblin nodded, Nico then approached him.

Nico held out a pitch-black key that was encrusted with blood-red rubies, the goblin's eyes widened as he carefully inspected the key.

"My king, are the other ones with you wishing to access the vault?" the goblins asked to which Nico nodded.

"Yes, and all of the people accompanying me will be able to withdraw their needed amount from the vault," Mrs. Weasley spun around at the speed of light.

"Oh, Nico dear, there's no need-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't mean to be rude, but I did tell you that I was old fashioned when it came to manners, a gentleman always pays," Mrs. Weasley fanned herself with her hand.

"Dear, that is very sweet, but I insist-"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, my father has more money than he could possibly ever use and an infinite supply of more if he ever needs it, which I doubt he will, you are paying for and cooking the magnificent food that my friends and I are eating while letting us stay with you, it's only right that we pay you back somehow," Mrs. Weasley blushed the color of her hair and eventually nodded.

"Alright, but I won't take too much, just enough to cover the cost of this lot," she gestured to her four children who were currently trying to explain how a bludger was able to hit people without actually killing them to Jason.

("See, it just comes flying like that, no danger,"

"That's literally what a cannonball does!"

"A can ton?")

"All right, please lead the way…" Nico raised his eyebrow at the goblin.

The goblin bowed deeply, "Griphook, my king, it would be my honor to lead you to your vault," Griphook (whom Harry was now able to recognize as the goblin that showed him his vault in his first year) lead them all towards the carts.

"Why is Griphook calling you his king?" Harry heard Hermione ask Nico, catching up with him.

"My father works underground a lot, he's not very well known with humans but to most underground creatures he's like a god, I'm his son which makes me their king,"

"What is your father's name," Hermione asked, Nico averted his gaze,

"I'm not allowed to tell you, at least not until I deem it to be the right time," Hermione frowned a little and Harry could tell she was going to do research about it later.

"My king, I apologize in advance for the cart, it may feel like falling for a long time and you might remember some sensations from your journey to-"

"Yes, thank you," Nico cut off Griphook, his eyes far away. Will grabbed Nico's hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, Harry could see Annabeth and Percy holding each other's hands too, they had heard Griphook and Harry assumed they went through the same thing as Nico considering the nightmares the three got.

"Alright, everyone in?" Griphook called once they were sitting in the cart, receiving a chorus of 'yes's from the group, "Alright, hold on," Griphook pulled a lever and the cart went plummeting into the darkness of Gringotts.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry always liked the feeling of plummeting into the cold dampness of Gringotts, it felt like a rollercoaster (not like he had ever been on one, he had just heard Dudley brag about it).

Harry looked back to see how the others were handling it and the sight shocked him.

Percy and Annabeth were clutching each other tightly, Harry saw a tear fall down Annabeth's face as she clutched Percy tighter.

Nico was holding tightly to Will as the wind pushed his hair away from his face. Nico was clenching his teeth tightly, Harry thought it would hurt if he held it for a little longer.

Will wrapped Nico in his arms and held him tightly until the cart came to a stop.

As soon as the cart halted, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico jumped out of the cart breathing heavily, Will followed after them with a concerned look.

"Are guys alright? No old wounds opened up, right?" Will asked, quickly examined them with a medical eye.

"I'm alright, mio amore, it just brings back some memories," Nico tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Will still looked concerned, but he backed off,

"Yeah, Will, we're fine too, thanks for asking," Percy said sarcastically, causing the group to laugh and Will to blush.

"Sorry, It's just hard to focus on anything else when Nico is in trouble," Will tried to defend himself but just made Jason and Thalia 'aww' at him.

"Alright, let's get inside," Nico said, walking to the door that Harry had only just realized was there.

The door was pitch black with rare gems encrusted in mesmerizing patterns that looked like the embodiment of death, Harry wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but it simply looked like the idea of being dead.

"That's creepy," Ron stated, blunt as ever, Nico gave him a smirk,

"My dad is a creepy guy," Harry expected Nico to take out the key to open the door, but he just walked up to the door and put his palm on it.

Nico started speaking a language I couldn't understand, or even place, I looked over to see Hermione struggling with it too.

"What language is he speaking in?" Harry leaned over to Annabeth and asked, she looked over at him,

"I'm not allowed to say, but it's not a common language," Annabeth said, Hermione looked like she was about to explode with questions but Annabeth gave her a look that made her focus on her feet.

Nico had stopped speaking and removed his hand from the door. The door swung inside the vault to reveal… Nothing?

"What's supposed to be in here?" Harry broke the silence, Nico grinned.

"Just watch," Nico held out his hand, palm up, towards the empty room.

Suddenly, there was a ball of green fire in his hands, it was extremely bright but it didn't seem to be hurting Nico at all.

Nico walked towards the door with the green fire in his hand and stepped inside.

Immediately, the strange fire illuminated mountains of gold (not galleons, actual GOLD) as well as piles of precious gems.

Nico looked around and kind of rolled his eyes at the show of wealth.

"My father likes to show off to people, he just made this all look impressive, take whatever you want," Nico directed his words towards Mrs. Weasley who was standing in shock at the sheer amount of money in the vault.

"The wizarding stuff is over there," Nico gestured towards a small mountain of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Mrs. Weasley looked a little apprehensive.

"Are you sure, dear? It seems like it's guarded under a lot of security and I don't want to cause any trouble-" Nico waved his free hand to dismiss her worries, the other hand was still holding the green fire.

"I have to show that I am my father's child in order to take out any gold, this is a power that only he and his family have," Nico gestured towards the fire, "I have proved that I am fit to take the gold, anyone I deem worthy can also have access to it," Nico explained, giving Mrs. Weasley a rare smile.

"Oh, alright then, but I won't take too much," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the vault and heading towards the wizard money.

"Hey, all of you guys, get in here and get the money you need," Nico instructed.

Percy, Annabeth, Will, Jason, and Thalia all walked in without hesitation, heading towards the same pile as Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, get in here," Nico instructed, jerking his head in the direction of the vault.

Hermione looked a little uneasy but followed inside anyway, Harry and Ron walked in behind her, thanking Nico as they went.

Once everyone had grabbed their money, Nico shooed them out and extinguished the flame in his hand, the gold disappeared and the vault looked as empty as ever.

"Nico is kind of strange," Ron said to Harry who nodded,

"Kind of?" Hermione had popped up beside them, "he did wandless magic, he's not even of age! I've only ever seen Dumbledore do that type of magic and even he wasn't able to hold it for that long, we need to investigate," Hermione declared.

Harry shared a look with Ron, this was not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was almost blinded when he walked out of the Gringotts lobby, the sun was so bright compared to the darkness of the vaults.

"Ok, let's split up, not all of us will be able to fit in one store, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will show you around and get your shopping done with you," Mrs. Weasley said to the new group.

Percy smiled at Harry and Harry felt himself blush, why was he feeling this way?

"Ok," Percy said, "None of us have anything, including wands," Hermione let out a surprised noise.

"How could you not have wands! You are wizards, right?"

"Yes," Jason answered, cool as ever, "we just specialize in wandless magic, our wands were only used as props. Once we could do the magic wandless, we didn't use them," Hermione still looked suspicious but opted to direct them to Olivanders rather than ask more questions.

"Olivanders is the best wandmaker in Britain, if you need a wand, you have to get it here," Ron explained.

The group of nine managed to squeeze into the small shop, the bell on the door tinkling merrily as they headed inside.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jason spoke, "So, is there a bell we need to ring or-" he cut himself off as Olivander himself appeared behind the desk.

"Welcome demi-" Annabeth shook her head rapidly at Olivander who noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Olivander, obviously wondering what he had stopped himself from saying.

Olivander cleared his throat and turned to face the six again, his silvery eyes seemed to be searching for something in them.

"Well, your parents did send over some wands for you to use, handmade by each one of them," Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared confused glances, why had their parents made their wands?

"Let's get started then, Percy Jackson," Olivander pulled out a dark blue box, other than that, it was quite plain, "10 ½ inches, cedarwood, phoenix feather core, rather unusual though I have never met someone who uses cedar that I would dare cross, this wand wood means the owner is fiercely loyal," Olivander handed the box to Percy who opened it and grabbed the wand.

As soon as Percy's hand wrapped around the stick, the whole room warmed considerably and filled with the scent of the ocean, Percy grinned.

"Next, Annabeth Chase," Olivander pulled out a grey box, "12 inches, beechwood, unicorn tail hair core, beechwood only does its best when in the hands of a truly mentally gifted witch or wizard," Annabeth picked up the wand and it shone brightly, like one of those lightbulbs you see in muggle cartoons when the character has an idea.

"Nico di Angelo- Aha," Olivander grabbed the pitch-black box that had been sitting on his desk, "11 inches, Aspen wood, dragon heart-string. Aspen is a magnificent wood for dueling, there was once a dueling club that only accepted people who used aspen wands. This is the wand of revolutions," Nico's eyes were wide as he opened the box to pick up the white wand.

Instantly, the room was cast into shadow, and the tip illuminated brightly. Nico grinned.

"Will Solace," Olivander grabbed the dull yellow box this time, "11 ¼ inches, hawthorn wood, phoenix feather core. Hawthorn wood can be used in many ways, it is quite the peculiar wood, excellent at healing magic while also excelling at curses," Will pulled out the wand and waved it, the room warmed up from Nico's previous show of magic and the sun seemed to shine brighter.

"Thalia Gra-"

"Don't use my last name," Thalia interrupted Olivander who chuckled,

"I now see why your lady chose this wand for you, 13 ¼ inches, ebony wood, dragon heartstring core. Ebony wood is happiest with those that are considered outside the norm and confident about it, their users are often impossible to sway on any opinion," Thalia nodded appreciatively before grabbing the wand.

A strong smell of thunder filled the room and Thalia grinned, a glint in her eyes that Harry was sure to be wary of later.

"Jason Grace," Olivander grabbed the last box, "11 ¾ inches, laurel wood, unicorn tail core. Laurelwood is said to be unable to perform a dishonorable act, though I have seen many instances where this is not true. It is said that if anyone tries to take it, the wand will strike them with lightning," Jason grinned while the others in the group snickered.

When Jason picked up the wand the room became humid, as though there had just been a heavy rain on a hot summer day.

"Well," Olivander clapped his hands, "That's all settled, it will be 8 galleons per wand," The group handed the man their payment and filed out of the store into a sunlit Diagon alley.

"Alright, Mum told me that she would get out school things and that we should just worry about showing you around," Ron said, "Do you want to check out the pet store?" Percy nodded enthusiastically and the rest of the group agreed.

As soon as they entered the pet store, Percy was peering at all of the different animals with a gleeful expression, one Harry hadn't seen on him the whole time he'd known him.

'Why do I care what his smile looks like?' Harry asked himself, mentally smacking himself upside the head.

"Annabeth," Percy called, "There's this really cool bird here," Percy pointed at what looked like a blue and white version of Fawks, Hermione gasped.

"That's a water phoenix, they're extremely rare and very picky about their owners, phoenix are loyal for the entire life of their owner and are basically immortal, they can also carry extremely heavy loads," Hermione listed this off as though she had memorized it from a textbook

Which was probably what she had done.

"Can I touch it?" Percy asked the shopkeeper who just shrugged,

"You can try, she won't let any near her though, try not to get bit," Percy nodded, still looking determined to pet the bird.

Percy stuck his hand through the bars of the large cage and cautiously put his hand near the bird.

To everyone's surprise, the graceful bird nuzzled against his hand and cooed softly Percy smiled even wider.

"Can I get her?" he asked, harry expected him to be asking the shop keeper but his question was directed to Annabeth who sighed.

"If you can look after her, fine by me, I'm not your mom" Percy looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

Percy stayed with his bird while the others looked around at the other pets.

Nico was approached by a tiny black kitten who began nudging his ankles, obviously begging to be picked up.

Will caught sight of a golden lab in a cage in the corner of the store and immediately fell in love.

"You can't have a dog at Hogwarts," Ron reminded him, Will shrugged,

"Dumbledore can't exactly say no to anything we want, as long as it's reasonable, having a pet seems pretty reasonable to me, he needs us too much to say no to anything," Will was petting the excited dog through the cage.

Harry saw that Jason was minding his own business, nose buried in a book of some kind until his glasses were snatched right off his head by a lizard climbing on a branch he was unknowingly standing under.

"What the Hades!" he exclaimed as he tried to get his glasses back from the lizard which Harry could now identify as a chameleon.

The chameleon wrapped itself around Jason's arm while holding his glasses in its tail.

"Sorry about him," the shopkeeper said, 'he likes shiny things," Jason laughed a little, taking his glasses back from the chameleon which was now sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

Thalia was inspecting the pets without much enthusiasm, glancing at something here and there.

That was until a black and black parrot landed on her shoulder and squawked loudly, startling her.

Thalia gave the bird on her shoulder an exasperated look before trying to shoo it away, the parrot did not budge, instead, it nipped at her ear affectionately.

"What makes me look like I want a parrot," Thalia said to no one in particular before sighing and walking over to Jason to complain about her squawking problem.

Annabeth was looking at the owls in the store, and there were a lot of owls.

Annabeth stopped in front of a grey barn owl for a minute before the owl seemed to notice it had a visitor.

The owl's eyes were beady and it looked as though it would pounce at anything that it wanted to. Annabeth grinned and picked up its cage.

"Ok, I think we're ready to go Thalia and Jason's animals seemed to have picked them," Will pointed at the siblings who were both looking a bit more comfortable with the animals currently occupying their shoulders.

"Ok, let's check out," Annabeth said.

The group bought their animals (Thalia and Jason both seemed to hesitate but in the end, they had grown attached to their new animals).

"Mum is going to freak out when she sees what you lot got, not to mention a dog living in the house," Ron shook his head while Will grinned.

Nico had decided to name his kitten Zoë, Thalia looked as though this stirred up emotion in her though he pushed it down quickly.

Will named his dog Kit ("It's ironic!" "No, it's just confusing,") which made the group laugh and Nico facepalm.

Annabeth named her owl Sofia (at least that's how she pronounced it, she explained that that's how you say wisdom in greek).

Jason named his chameleon Specula, the Latin word for glasses ("He's a weird guy, he deserves a weird name," "Glasses is not a weird name what are you talking about,").

Thalia decided the name her parrot Skata (greek for shit) because, she claimed, "He acts like a piece of shit so I'm going to remind him daily that he is a piece of shit,"

Percy wanted to name his bird Bluey, but as soon as he suggested it, the bird squawked and shook her head.

He then decided on Thalassa (Greek for sea) because of their bird's color. Her feathers were almost iridescent in the sunlight, shimmering like waves.

Harry knew that he should feel more comfortable with theses people, after all, they were protecting him, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that they had a big secret, and he was going to find it.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Weasley decided that it would not be a good idea to use floo powder with all of these new animals, instead she called a few cabs.

Nico insisted on paying for the cabs making Mrs. Weasley blush and comment on how much of a gentleman he was, Ron snorted.

"Nico, mate, you're making the rest of us look bad," Ron said as he got into the cab with Harry, Hermione, and Nico (There wasn't enough space for Will much to Nico's disappointment).

"I was raised in a very traditional household, gentlemen are always meant to pay and open doors and things like that," Nico shrugged and started petting Zoë who had curled up on Nico's lap.

"I swear, Mum is started to love you more than her own kids," Harry laughed while Nico smirked.

"I just do what's polite, it's not a big deal," Nico sounded nonchalant as he continued petting Zoë.

After a while, the cab pulled up in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Nico counted out the money and handed it to the driver who thanked him and took off.

The four of them went inside where everyone else was waiting, Nico immediately left their side to go and sit next to Will who was playing with Kit.

"How was the trip?" Sirius asked, lounging on a sofa with his head in Lupin's lap. Lupin was absentmindedly running his fingers through Sirius's long hair, his nose stuck in a book.

"I was alright," Harry replied, "we took the new group to get their wands, apparently they specialize in wandless magic and did have wands," Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I've never heard of a school that does that, never mind that fact you need to be extremely powerful to use wandless magic, Nico doesn't even look of age and he was able to conjure bright green fire in his hand without a wand," Sirius sat and, a look of concentration on his face.

"That is very strange," he said.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that Sirius knew something that Harry didn't.

"What did you talk about with them last night, Percy told me some stuff but I know you talked about other things, why else would Dumbledore respect them like that?" Sirius didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"We just got them caught up on what was happening here, they're from America so they weren't fully informed on the situation," it was pretty obvious that he was lying, but Harry didn't push it.

If Sirius lied to him, it was for a reason, but what reason could possibly be good enough for SIRIUS to lie to him?

"I'm sure you saw their pets, how are they going to bring them to Hogwarts!" Hermione sounded confused and a little annoyed.

Lupin sighed, setting down his book, "Dumbledore needs them, they're one of the keys to winning this war, I don't think that Dumbledore would be able to say no to them even if he wanted to,"

There it was again, 'they're one of the keys to winning the war'. What made them so special? Sure, they could use wandless magic and Percy was pretty scary, but what do they have that Harry doesn't?

"Harry, don't feel bad about them being here," Lupin spoke firmly, "They are warriors and they've been trained to fight. Yes, they don't exactly want to be here, but they know it's the right thing to do,"

"How are we supposed to trust them?" Hermione asked, "How come they didn't help in the first war, Dumbledore has obviously known about them for a long time, why didn't he ask for help then?"

"Well, we weren't born yet," said a voice besides the trio.

They jumped.

Jason was smiling kindly at them, his smile always made Harry feel calmer for some reason, but in some ways, he was too perfect.

Jason was the perfect golden boy, he had looks and authority, almost as though he could lead people into battle. Harry wasn't sure if he trusted him, but Jason hadn't done anything to betray his trust.

Yet

"I know that you weren't born yet, but what about your parents, they were alive then and based on how you talk about them, they seem to have similar qualities," Jason almost laughed.

"Our parents don't get involved in things like this, they rarely get involved in anything, even when the world is about to end, we do their jobs for them most of the time," Hermione looked even more confused but Jason had already changed subjects.

"We don't want to be here, that's pretty obvious, but who would want to be here, fighting for your life isn't something new for us but we don't like it," Jason looked a little broken.

Even golden boys weren't perfect.

Harry saw that Specula the chameleon was sitting on Jason's shoulder.

Harry knew it wasn't right to assume things about people, but they were at war, no one could be trusted.

Not even Percy, who Harry hadn't stopped thinking about for the past day.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was far from boring with this lot, Harry figured out.

Percy was always cracking jokes (thought they were depressing jokes more often than not) and Annabeth always smiled a little at her boyfriend's humor.

Jason and Thalia were constantly getting into sibling arguments, always trying to figure out who was better than who at some obscure thing.

Will and Nico were making the whole table laugh with their domestic arguments and sexual humor (Harry could tell that Fred and George were laughing the hardest)

Harry felt as though he was invisible and he liked it in a strange way.

A moment of silence came after Percy's joke which gave Mrs. Weasley the chance to talk to Mad-Eye.

"Mad-Eye, there's something in the dresser upstairs in the left corner, I think it's a boggart but could you check for me?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Moody huffed and his eye disappeared into his head.

"Yup, that's a boggart, want me to deal with it?"

"No, it's alright, I'll get it later when I go up to bed," Percy had been listening in on the conversation and seemed confused.

"What's a boggart?" He asked, his question whispered to Remus who was sitting next to him.

"It's a monster, they take the form of the thing you fear most, they're quite easy to get rid of if you know how to," Remus explained, Percy just raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound fun, you're sure Mrs. Weasley can handle it? We can help you guys," Percy looked like he didn't exactly want to help but he would rather put himself in danger than anyone else.

"It's alright, Molly can hold her own," Sirius assured him, giving Percy a wink.

Percy didn't look happy at Sirius's statement but kept his opinion to himself.

The rest of the room got quiet as the evening went on and Harry felt himself becoming tired, his full stomach didn't help much in that aspect.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley leave the table, presumably to go deal with the boggart before she tucked in, and Harry decided that he was going to bed as well.

Harry got up, told Hermione and Ron where he was going, and started walking up the stairs.

The drawing-room that held the boggart infested dresser was through one of the doors in the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

He was in that corridor when he heard the screaming.

Harry realized that Mrs. Weasley's scream was coming from the drawing-room and sprinted inside only to see the lifeless body of Ron on the floor.

**AN: Sorry for the short and late chapter (I've had tons of writer's block)**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's mind was racing a mile a minute, how could Ron be dead? Harry had just seen Ron downstairs, laughing with Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley let out a heartbroken howl that seemed to shake the room, Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Jason standing there, looking as though they had just run up the stairs.

"Riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand at Ron's body. CRACK! Ron's body was replaced by Ginny's, Mrs. Weasley let out another sob.

Percy pushed forward and ran to Mrs. Weasley, Annabeth not far behind him.

"Mrs. Wealsey, get out of here, we'll take care of it!" Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around the shaking woman.

Percy stood firmly in front of Mrs. Wealsey, his hand clasped on a muggle ballpoint pen and his wand (though Harry wasn't sure how useful it would be, considering Percy ad only gotten it this morning).

"What do you want?" Percy said, his eyes raging like a storm at sea, Ginny's body disappeared and was replaced by something Harry never thought he would see.

Annabeth was standing there, her eyes milky white and her skin grey. Blood was stained onto her shirt in more places than Harry could count.

The boggart turned to face Percy, Annabeth's milky white eyes boring into Harry's heart.

Without warning, Annabeth (the boggart) started screaming in agony, much worse than Mrs. Black's earlier wails.

"You could have saved me!" screamed Annabeth the boggart, her face twisted in extreme pain and horror, "I trusted you, you could have caught me, you could have stopped me from falling, everything is your fault!" Annabeth started clawing at her throat, drawing blood and screaming again.

Percy was pale as a ghost, utter terror on his face a tears rained down his cheeks.

"Annabeth," he whispered, dropping the pen and his wand.

"Percy, I'm ok, that's not me!" Harry whipped around to find the real Annabeth standing tall, an emotionless mask concealing her true emotions.

"What's going on?" A shout rang through the room as three new figures entered, Remus, Sirius, and Moody.

"Boggart," Harry said quickly, looking back at Percy who looked like he had stopped breathing.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry, I let us fall,-"

"You let ME fall, it should have been you who fell, you're the strongest one, you can face everything on your own, why do you drag the rest of un into it, we only get hurt," Boggart Annabeth's face was covered in blood, her nails scraping at her own skin as though she was trying her hardest to peel away her skin.

"Annabeth, no I-" Percy started, his whole body shaking like a leaf, Remus jumped in front of him.

"Riddikulus!" Remus pointed his wand at Boggart Annabeth who barely had time to react before Remus had banished her.

Percy sank to the floor, his head on his knees, the real Annabeth ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, whispering reassuring phrases.

"What was that?" Jason asked, his face showing concern for his friend.

"That was a Boggart, they take the form of the thing you fear most, though the spell required to take them down is a simple one," Sirius said, his eyes sneaking glances at Percy and Annabeth who were both locked in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Wealsey sniffed, "I should have just dealt with it myself, you don't need to go through that," she was directing her words towards Percy, though Harry wasn't sure if Percy was really listening.

"Let's go to bed, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispers into Percy's ear as she gets up, offering Percy her hand.

Percy takes it and they both walk upstairs, Annabeth rubbing her thumb in circles on Percy's shoulder.

When Harry got into bed, later, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

What did the Boggart mean when it said 'you could have stopped me from falling, everything is your fault'? Where had Percy and Annabeth fallen from that would make these memories so bad?

The next few weeks were chaotic, to say the least. Harry barely got a moment alone with Ron and Hermione, everything seemed to be moving at double the speed.

Before they knew it, the group had all boarded muggle cab to take them to King's Cross, the muggle cabbies weren't a very cheery lot but Harry couldn't blame them. All of the heavy luggage, strange animals, and loud people made it very hard for them to be 'happy' exactly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the cab, it was stuffy and hot with him, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George as well as Hedwig, Pigwigeon, and Crookshanks.

"You feeling alright?" Percy asked as the group put their luggage on carts to take to the platform. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a headache," Percy gave him a sympathetic smile (which made Harry's stomach to back-flips) and started helping the others with their luggage.

The truth was that Harry had been getting headaches almost constantly since Voldemort returned.

Harry was just tired of it.

"You'd think that Voldemort, the fucking dark lord, would have better weapons than a headache spell, right?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they tried to find a compartment.

"Harry, it might be more dangerous than what you think, he could be using it to distract you from a bigger problem, not that that's what I think he's doing-" Hermione said quickly, noticing Harry's face trying to match his eyes in color.

Harry was about to respond with some witty retort, maybe a joke, but was cut off by a compartment door sliding open in front of them.

"Do you want to join us?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Neville?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Harry, do you and your friends want to sit with us?" Neville looked a little awkward now, obviously wondering if they didn't want to.

"Sure, if there's room,' Hermione looked behind Neville, into the compartment, and nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all clambered into the compartment, which was quite large, and saw a girl with extremely light blonde hair reading a magazine upside down.

Harry did a double-take when he saw the other people in the compartment.

"Will, Nico?" Ron asked,

Will gave them a warm smile while Nico just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you guys know each other?" Hermione asked, her face looking like she was trying to finish a never-ending puzzle.

"No, I just saw them trying to find a spot, kind of like you," the girl with pale blonde hair spoke up for the first time since they'd met, her voice was ethereal, almost like she was barely tethered to the world.

"There wasn't enough room in the compartment with our other group members, but we wanted some alone time anyway," Will said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "No, you just didn't want to get in the middle of Percy and Jason's argument. Well, it was less of an argument, more of an 'I'm more bro than you' contest," Nico said, pulling out a book and starting to read.

"I have no idea how Annabeth and Piper put up with the both of them, not to mention that if they actually got into a fight, it would create a literal hurricane and probably world war three," Will leaned against Nico, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"How would those two start world war three?" Hermione asked, sounding skeptical.

"Well, I could theoretically start it too, but I like to think that I'm not as hot-headed at Jason and Percy," Nico didn't look up from his book while he spoke, Harry noticed that the book wasn't in English.

"What language is that?" Harry asked, nodding at the book in Nico's hands.

Nico looked at the cover of the book, "It's Italian, my first language, but I also have a copy in Ancient Greek in case my dyslexia acts up," Neville was giving Nico a weird look while Hermione looked as though she was still putting together a puzzle.

"If you have dyslexia, shouldn't it affect everything you read, not just specific languages?"

"No, it's a family thing, we're all hard-wired for Ancient Greek or Latin, depending on where you come from, and I got Greek, which is honestly a lot less useful," Nico sounded a little bitter while Will just snorted.

"You just want to have secret conversations with Hazel and Reyna easier," Nico scowled at Will and started poking him in the ribs, causing Will to squeak and jump up from his seat.

"Alright, Sunshine, sorry," Will giggled, sitting down besides Nico again.

"How are you two so cute yet so incredibly inappropriate?" Hermione asked, causing Nico to blush while Will laughed.

"It's one of my special talents," Will said, giving her a playful wink.

"Alright, now tell us what's so great about 'Hogwarts'," Nico challenged with a smirk.


End file.
